The All Knowing Tell All
by allycat31298
Summary: Ben and the rest of Auradon are preparing for the new King's coronation. What if they had the able to know what has going happen inside of waiting for it to unfold. (Basically the characters watch Descendants. This my first fic so suggestions welcome I don't owe descendants disney does)
1. Chapter 1

Ben was preparing for his Coronation that was the was coming up. He was standing in his room getting the preliminary measurements for one of the many suits his parents were having made for him for when he was going to be King. Once the tailor had finally left for the day Ben was finally looking forward to being able to relax when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

When his vision finally came back he looked around to see his was in what looked like a large living room with multiple couches and lounge chairs surrounding a television, only problems was there was no doors or windows. One by one others being to appear in the room with him. His parents where there along with Fairy Godmother and her daughter Jane. Chad, Audrey, Doug and Lonnie were also there along with some people he never meant before. He recognized Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen and, Cruella DeVil from there statue at the museum and one other girl. The girl with purple hair and bright green eyes that he'd seen flashes of in dreams for the past few months. The people he would later come to know as Evie, Jay and Carlos where there with her as well.

They all looked around, all confused and those from Auradon terrified by the presence of the Villains in the room. A voice washed over the room louder than any of them, "Hello everyone, today I've brought you here to show you the future hopefully to change some for your ways or to show you that this will change very soon. None of you can leave or hurts each other while you are in this room. If you try to hurt someone you will suffer the consequences. If you could all take a seat our story will soon being." With that everyone sat down on the couches and chairs, the VKs staying to themselves their parents sitting behind them while there Auradonians sat on the other side of the room. The light dimmed at the tv turned on.

 **DESCENDANTS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time, long, long ago... Well, more like 20 years ago...**

Mal raised her eyebrows at the sound of the voice she knew all too well as her own. As Jay, Evie and Carlos all glances over at her knowingly.

 **Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.**

Everyone in the room laughed lightly at the statement.

 **Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**

Audrey looked at Ben seriously, "That's not happening when we get married." She said matter of factly whle Ben gave her a look as if to say 'Who said anything about marriage.'

 **He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks...basically all the really interesting people...and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought.**

''What?!" Beast and Fairy Godmother exclaimed at the same time wondering what that statement could mean.

 **Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.**

 **(cut to Ben in his room at the castle getting measured for his suit)**

 **Tailor: Sleeve. Head. A-Ha**

 **King Beast: How Is it possible you're going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby!**

The VKs laugh at the statements as Ben sinks down in his seat shielding his face from everyone.

 **Belle: He's turning 16, dear.**

 **Ben: Hey, pops.**

 **King Beast: 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

 **Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.**

 **"** Oooooo!" the younger boys and Jafar said while ben laughes with himself on screen.

 **King Beast: Ah, it was either you or a teapot. (Ben laughs lightly) Kidding.**

 **Ben: Mom, dad...**

 **Tailor: ah! Nn-nnh!**

 **Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. (Belle and King Beast look at least shocked)**

"What?!Ben are you crazy?! You can't be serious?!" All the Auradonians said at once.

 **Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.**

 **King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?**

 **Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.**

 **King Beast:Have you?**

 **Belle: I gave you a second chance.**

 **King Beast: Who are their parents?**

 **Ben: Cruella de vil... Jafar...Evil queen... And maleficent.**

As the VKs looked at Ben shocked and the Villains looked at the scene with a smirk. "Auradon seriously?" Mal said

 **Tailor: Ah!**

 **King Beast: Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

"Well Thank you very much." Maleficent said with a smug smile.

 **Ben: Dad, just hear me out here.**

 **King Beast: I won't hear of it.**

 **Trailor: Oh, Oh. (Before bowing and living the room)**

 **King Beast:They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.**

 **Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?**

 **King Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.**

 **Belle: Well. Well done. Shall we?**

 **(They leave Ben looking out at the isle before cutting to Mal spray painting the Long Live Evil Symbol of her mother)**

Ben looked at the screen in shock, whenever he'd pictured that conversation in his head is had never gone that well before, he was surprised with himself.

 **Mal: They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad**

"This is why they don't belong with use." Chad said crossing his arms in a huff.

 **Jay: A dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home**

 **Evie: So I got some mischief. In my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love**

 **Carlos: They think I'm callous. A lowlife hood. I feel so useless,**

 **All: Misunderstood**

 **Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world**

 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door...I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core...**

"Maybe we need more monitoring on the Isle, it's supposed to be a punishment not kids running wild." King Beast said. "Or you could I don't know make the condition better so we had other things to do." Mal snipped at him.

 **Mal: Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique.**

 **Jay; What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends?What's up with that?**

 **Evie: So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?**

 **Carlos: The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is**

 **All: You ain't seen nothing yet...**

 **Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world...**

 **(dance break)**

 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core. (Mal takes a lollipop for a passing child before holding it up and turn to everyone laughing and they all join in. Before running away as Maleficent approaches them.)**

 **Mal: Hi, mom.**

 **Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.**

"Maybe they aren't bad parents after all." Belle said

 **Mal: It was from a baby.**

 **Maleficent: Ah! That's my nasty little girl.**

''Spoke too soon." Jane said

 **(She spits on the lollipop and puts in under her arm) Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

 **Mal: Mom...**

 **Maleficent: It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms.**

 **Mal: (same time) Cursing entire kingdoms.**

The group laughed at Mal copying her mom which Maleficent rolled her eyes.

 **Maleficent: You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.**

"Way to put pressure on your kid." Ben said annoyed at the way things were on the isle

 **Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.**

 **Maleficent: Oh! There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon.**

 **(Jay Evie and Carlos try run before being grabbed by Maleficent's henchmen while Mal between the group and he mom stunned)**

 **Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!**

"Hey! I'm not prissy I'm feminine." Audrey said with a pout.

 **Evie: And perfect princes. (Mal looks at her with a look that says "seriously'') Ugh.**

Chad looks over at Evie with a wink before Mal and Jay both give him a scowl.

 **Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?**

 **Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.**

 **Jay: (sneaking up behind Carlos) Woof! (Carlos shoves Jay annoyed)**

Chad laughs, "You're afraid of dog." He said "Yeah and you should be afraid of my fist." Jay threatened only they were allowed to make fun of Carlos for his fear.

 **Mal: Yeah, mom, we're not going.**

 **Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. Knuckleheads! (She turns to walk away) Mal...**

 **(Scene change to Bargain Castle)**

 **Maleficent: You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy.**

"Uh it's not that easy my wand is heavily guard and only I can take it out." Fairy Godmother said

 **Mal: What's in it for us?**

 **Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

 **Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us. (Mal gesturing to the four of them)**

 **Maleficent: It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

 **Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...**

"Um most people." Lonnie said

 **Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more.**

 **And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!**

 **Evil Queen: Our will.**

 **Maleficent: Our will, our will. And If you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy.**

 **Mal: What... mom... (Maleficent's eyes go green while Mal does the same with Mal finally giving into her mother.) Fine. Whatever.**

"Wh- How… there's no magic on the isle how is that possible." King Beast said. "They decend from dragons its' something they can do naturally." FG said

 **Maleficent: I win.**

 **Evil Queen: Evie. My little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle**

 **and a mother-in-law wing.**

 **Evie and EQ: And lots and lots of mirrors!**

 **Evie: Ah!**

 **EQ: No laughing. Wrinkles.**

"Not if you have good skin." Audrey said smuggly

 **Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.**

 **Carlos: Really, mom?**

 **Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

"Um he's your son not your servent." Belle said The VKs scoffed at this all kids on the isle were basically their parents servents.

 **Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**

 **Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**

 **Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!**

 **Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?**

 **(jay starts pulling different things out of his jacket and his sleeves. Oh. Ooh. A lamp. (Jafar rubs the lamp eagerly)**

 **Jay: Dad. I already tried.**

 **Jafar: Ah! (Throwing the lamp back to Jay.)**

 **EQ: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

 **Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on snow white and her horrible little men.**

Doug winces at the thought

 **EQ: Ow! (winces as Evie does her eyebrows)**

 **Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**

 **Jafar:I will...**

 **Jay: (Holding his father back) pop!**

 **Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**

 **Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!**

"Someone's few puppies short of a litter" Chad mumbled earn a growl from the woman which scares him.

 **Maleficent: And I, maleficent... The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty (looking at herself in a mirror) and her relentless little prince. Villains!**

Audrey eyes go wide in fear at the idea.

 **Cruella: Yes.**

 **Jafar: Yes?**

 **Maleficent: Our day has come.**

 **EQ: Hmm.**

 **Maleficent: E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**

"They found them." Fairy Godmother said shocked "I told you they should have been locked up on the isle with them." King Beast said

 **EQ: Yeah.**

 **Evie: This is your magic mirror?**

 **EQ: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.**

 **Evie: Like a prince?**

 **EQ: Like my waistline.**

 **Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!**

 **EQ: Hello.**

 **Maleficent: My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

 **EQ: Voila.**

 **Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

All the Auradonians winces at this statement.

 **EQ: Like it was yesterday.**

 **Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.**

 **(EQ goes to get the door where the limo has pulled up.)**

 **Jay: Let's get this party started!**

 **Cruella: Carlos! Come.**

 **EQ: Who is the fairest of them all?**

 **Evie: Me.**

 **EQ: Ah!**

 **Evie: You.**

 **EQ: Yes! Let's go.**

 **Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.**

 **Jay: There's no team in "I".**

 **Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**

 **Jay: My bag.**

 **Jafar: Yeah. (Stealing an ashtray off the table))**

"Jafar seriously?" Maleficent yelled hitting over the back of the head

 **Jay: Dad!**

 **Jafar: Coming!**

 **(On the balcony overlooking the isle.) Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. (Mal lingers) Mal!**

 **EQ: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

 **Cruella: Come back here, now! (Carlos throws his stuff in the trunk diving into the car) Carlos! Ingrate.**

 **(Mal comes out the castle handing away her duffle to be put in the trunk before looking up at her mother who gives her the 'I'm watching you look before she nods and gets in the limo.)**

 **Jafar: Bye-bye.**

 **Driver: The jackals have landed.**

 **Jafar: Bring home the gold!**

 **Cruella: Bring home a puppy.**

 **EQ: Bring home a prince.**

 **(The limo pulls away as Carlos and Jay attack each other trying to get the candy in front of them)**

"What have you never seen candy before?" Chad said smugly "Um no we haven't Carlos said with his arms crossed.

 **Evie: You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out. (Trying to apply blush to Mal's cheeks)**

 **Mal: Ew, stop. I'm plotting.**

 **Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.**

 **Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but It's sweet like I don't know what.**

 **Jay: Let me see. (Carlos opens his mouths showing him the half chewed peanut butter cup)**

"That's Nasty." Lonnie said

 **Jay: Ew! (Taking the rest of the peanut butter cup from Carlos.)**

 **Carlos:Ow!**

 **Evie: Look!**

 **Carlos: It's a trap!**

 **(They all screams huddling together as the limo goes through the now open barrier onto the magical bridge)**

 **Carlos: What just happened?**

 **Evie: It must be magic.**

 **Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**

 **Driver: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...(he closes the partition)**

"Some needs to talk to that driver." FG said

 **Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay wow people like this, was expecting the response I got, but just warning I'm in school so writing time is limited but I do plan on finishing this and maybe doing the second movie afterwards. So with further ado here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't not owe the descendants I just write about it.

 **(The limo pulls up in front of Auradon Prep coming to a stop in front of the main enterance where the band is playing a ton of students are waiting to greet them. Jay and Carlos fall out of the limo fight with eachother. Jay holding a bunch of stuff in one arm while trying to pull a blanket out of Carlos's hands with the other, stepping on Carlos for extra leverage.)**

 **Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?**

 **Jay:Cause you want it!**

 **Carlos: No!**

 **Jay: Give it to me!**

 **Carlos: Ow!**

 **Jay: Let go!**

Ben looks at the screen confused. "Um aren't you guys supposed to be friends?" he said looking at the boys.

 **Mal: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.**

 **Jay: Just cleaning up. (he takes his foot off Carlos's chest and pulls his to his feet) Get up.**

 **Fairy Godmother: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.**

 **Jay: (Jay throws everything back in the limo before walking over to Audrey with added swagger) Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.**

Ben laughs and Audrey glares at him for his reaction.

 **FG: Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.**

 **Mal: The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?**

 **FG: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.**

 **Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.**

 **FG: Oh.**

 **Mal: And that sparkling wand.**

"Wow Mal real subtle." Jay said with a scoff.

 **FG: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future." (Mal looks at her like she a lunatic)**

 **Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.**

 **Audrey: Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.**

 **Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.**

 **Audrey: The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.**

"Excuse me but I'll have you know I'm still royality little girl." Evil Queen said fuming. Audrey hides behind Chad being he's the only guy between her and the villain she'd just insulted.

 **Ben: This is Audrey.**

 **Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend.(Taking his hand in hers) Right, Bennyboo?**

"Bennyboo?" The Villians and Vks said at the same time before laughing. "Audrey… I told I hate that name." Ben groaned "I know but I love it so deal." She said

 **FG: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut.(Pushing Ben and Audrey's hand apart) But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.**

 **Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally me... (Jay punches Ben in the shoulder) meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal.**

 **Mal: Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.**

 **Ben: A little bit over the top?**

 **Mal: A little more than a little bit.**

 **Ben: Well, so much for my first impression. (Ben and mal stare at each other for a while)**

"Oh man's got it bad for Mal." Jay said with a chuckle before Mal back hands him on the chest for the statements.

 **Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's aurora. Sleeping...**

 **Mal: beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.**

 **Audrey: Water under the bridge.**

 **Mal:Totes! (both laugh awkwardly)**

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree of course you're an idiot like your mother." Maleficent said to Audrey.

 **Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. (Ben claps and King Beast's statue turns in the best version of him, Carlos screams jumping into jay's arms) Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.**

 **Mal: Does he shed much?**

 **Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch. (The group walks inside the dormitory)**

"Benjamin Florian Adams you do not joke about your father like that." Belle said with a stern look on her face arms crossed, "It's not a joke if it's true." Ben mumbled under his breath.

 **Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?**

"Mal that's twice in five minutes how did none of you notice this." Jay said "We didn't grow up around Villians that's why." Chad snipped at Jay

 **Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.**

 **Mal: Who happened to be kings and queens.**

 **Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years(She puts Ben's arm around her)**

"Someone's insecure about her relationship" Evie said with a smirk "Bennyboo why aren't you defending me?" Audrey said furious. "Um because she's not wrong." Ben said

 **Ben: Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...**

 **Audrey: ask Doug. (Mal and her awkwardly laugh again)**

 **Doug: Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.**

"Why are all of you attracted to them they are villians for King's sake" Audrey said extremely annoyed at this point.

 **Evie: Evie. Evil queen's daughter.**

 **Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.**

 **Mal: Let me guess. New class? (Doug nods) Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms. (They start to head up the staircase)**

 **Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and...**

 **Carlos: Sneezy.**

 **(Cut to Evie and Mal their dorm room that is very pink and well lite)**

 **Evie: Wow. This place is so amaz...**

 **Mal: gross.**

 **Evie: I know, right? Amazingly gross. Ew.**

"You can change the decoration just so you know." Ben said

 **Mal: Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.**

 **Evie: Yeah.**

 **Mal: E.(pointing the curtains on the windows the two girls closed them darkening the room)**

 **Whew! That is much better.**

 **(Now in the boys' room Carlos is playing a videogame, jay is emptying his pockets and the girls walk in)**

 **Mal: Jay, what are you doing?**

 **Jay: It's called stealing.**

"Hey that's my phone he took my phone!" Chad said glaring at Jay "Well you should watch it more closely." Jay said with a smirk.

 **Mal: Okay, what's the point?**

 **Jay: Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.**

 **Mal: Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.**

 **Evie: You sound just like your mom.**

 **Mal: Thank you.**

"I don't believe that's a compliment dear." FG said

 **Jay: You do it your way and I'll do it mine.**

 **Carlos: Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome. (they switch places)**

 **Mal: Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?**

 **Jay: Fairy godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.**

The group laughs at the antics except the Villains who are disappointed in their children.

 **Mal: This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?**

"See this is why they need our help dad this is pounded into their heads all day every day the need to be shown a better way." Ben said to his father

 **Others: Yeah.**

 **Mal: Evie, mirror me.**

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?**

 **Mal:There it is!**

 **Carlos: Zoom out.**

 **Evie: Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.**

 **Carlos: Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.**

 **Jay: Stop!**

 **Mal: It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?**

 **Carlos: (looking it up on the computer jay stole) 2.3 Miles from here.**

 **Mal: Come on. (three leave while Carlos is still playing his game) Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Coming!**

 **(The four VKs are now at the museum headed towards the front door)**

 **Mal: Check your mirror.**

 **Evie: Is my mascara smudged?**

 **Mal: Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?**

 **Evie: Sure. This way. (They run to the door)**

 **Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel? (the boys laugh)**

 **Carlos: Yeah, It's kinda dorky.**

Jay and Carlos duck down hiding from Maleficent

 **Mal: It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger.**

"Mal it won't work with half a spell." Maleficent groaned watching her daughter try and do magic.

 **Jay: Impressive.**

 **Carlos: I got chills.**

 **Mal: Okay, you know what? Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep. (The guard prick his finger on the spinning wheel falling asleep)**

Mal smiled smugly that she got it to work despite her mother's doubts.

 **Mal: Not so dorky now, huh? (She tries to open the door but its locked)**

 **Jay: Stand back.**

 **Mal: Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick. (The door flies open while Jay goes to do a flying kick against sending him flying on to the floor)**

 **Mal: Coming?**

 **Carlos: Come on, Jay. (Helping Jay up but Jay pushes him away)**

 **Jay: I'm good.**

 **Carlos: Just trying to help.**

 **Mal: Shh. Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Coming.**

 **(The VKs run the through the museum following Evie's mirror to the wand when they stop in front of the Hall of Villians containing statues of their parents.)**

 **Evie:Mommy?**

 **Jay: Killer.**

 **Carlos: I will never forget mother's day again.**

"Not that I could if I wanted to." Carlos mumbles to himself

 **Jay: Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go. (Evie, jay and Carlos leave)**

 **Maleficent(voiceover): The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

 **Mal: Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be. Mother Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother Tell me what to do...**

 **Evie: (coming back) Mal. Come on.**

 **Maleficent: (her statue coming to life) Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry.**

"That's not possible."FG said

 **I was once like you, my child Slightly insecure Argued with my mother, too Thought I was mature But I put my heart aside And I used my head Now I think It's time you learned What dear old mama said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean?**

 **Don't you wanna make mischief Your daily routine? Well, you can spend your life Attending to the poor But when you're evil, doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless**

 **and rotten And mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long To do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory Built my master plan Now the time has come, my dear For you to take your place. Promise me You'll try to be An absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal And cool? And when you grab that wand That's when your reign**

 **begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless And hardened as stone? Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil To the bone? This is not for us to ponder This was pre-ordained You and I shall rule together Freedom soon regained Mistress of the universe Powerful and strong Daughter, hear me, help me, join me Won't you sing along**

 **Both: Now we're gonna be evil, It's true Never gonna think twice**

 **Mal: And we're gonna be spiteful**

 **Maleficent: Yes, spiteful, that's nice. In just an hour or two, our future's safe and sure This mother/daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky star That you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen Like me!**

"How can someone so evil have such an amazing voice." Belle said

 **Evie: Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. (Mal lingers before following Evie down the hall)**

 **Evie: Here it is.**

 **Jay: Whoo! (The run down the stairs to the room with the wand, when the get the jay goes to go under the rail and grab it)**

 **Mal:Jay, don't! (he continues anyway) Wait, no! No! Don't! (he reaches for it being blown back activating the alarm)**

"You idiot!" The villains all scolded Jay who then pulled his beanie over his face to hide

 **Carlos: A force field and a siren?**

 **Jay: That's just a little excessive.**

 **Mal: Let's go! (the start running for the exit avoiding the now awake guard in the process. They get there when stops to answer the phone)**

 **Carlos: Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, LM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.**

"Smart boy. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it." King Beat said

 **Mal: Carlos!**

 **Carlos: You're welcome.**

 **Mal: Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow**

The kids in the room laughed in agreement.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
